A fun game
by Grimmgirl667
Summary: What happens when Daphne and Red want to play a game with Puck and Sabrina? Read to find out. My first fanfic I do not own Sisters Grimm. Waaaaaaaaaah!


**A fun game**

"**I never want to see your stupid face again!" screamed Sabrina at Puck.**

"**Ugly!" he retaliated **

"**Stinkpot!" she said. That last comment had stung a bit. "Gasbag!"**

"**Farthead!"**

"**Freak!" She tried to blink back tears, but she was unsuccessful. Sabrina had no idea why his words hurt so much now, they never used to, at least not like this. She ran to her room crying. Puck flew to his and left Daphne and Red alone. They colored for a while, and then Daphne looked up again and said the most dangerous words a 9 year old can say, "I have an idea!"**

**2 hours later…**

**Puck saw a letter slip under his door "Come downstairs," it said, "signed Red and Daphne."**

**At the same time Sabrina received the same note.**

**They both went downstairs trying to figure out what kind of game the two girls were playing. What they saw shocked them; Flowers, an archway, and loads of chairs on either side of the carpet that made it's way up to the arch. All of a sudden Sabrina felt someone watching her. She turned around and was tackled by Uncle Jake and Red. Then there was darkness (or is that too cheesy?). **

**When she woke up she was in the bathroom. Red was advancing on her with some makeup in hand. Sabrina tried to get up but found that she was tied up. "What are you doing!?" she exclaimed. **

**Next thing Sabrina knew, she was in a white gown with her hair and makeup done. She went downstairs to complain when she felt a strong arm slip into the crook of her elbow and hold on tight. Sabrina looked up to see Uncle Jake. "Am I getting married?" She asked, "Red and Daphne are playing a game with you and Puck." Jake replied, "What?!" Sabrina whispered loudly as they had approached the alter area. What Sabrina saw there shocked her even further; the seats were now full of people from around town, most of them being Everafters, she saw Puck glowering in a tux, Granny was in a priest outfit, Red appeared to be the flower girl and the ring bearer, Daphne was the bridesmaid, and Uncle Jake had moved to be beside Puck. If she wasn't the one about to be MARRIED she would have laughed. Then Sabrina saw why Puck hadn't tried to run away: He was handcuffed and Mr. Canis was right behind him incase he tried to get away. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and was handcuffed as well. They went through the whole ceremony until they came to the I do's. Granny asked Puck first and well, we all know what he was going to say and apparently so did Uncle Jake who started pinching Puck harder and harder until Puck said "I do." Sabrina knew the same thing would happen to her so she quickly said "I do." That way in the morning her arms wouldn't be black and blue. Then she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach; what always came after the I do's? The Kiss. And that's what it felt like to, like the words were capitalized. She tried to warn Puck but he looked away. Sabrina was officially in panic mode. Finally the fateful line was spoken, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." You could tell that everyone in the room was holding there breath. Sabrina's mind was screaming run. She did exactly what her instincts were telling her. Sabrina kissed him. To her surprise Puck kissed her back. He dipped her and brought her back up. They heard the laughing and crying of everyone. Uncle Jake was saying "I knew it! I knew it!" over and over again. It was a fairytale moment. Puck looked at Sabrina and Sabrina at him then she ran to her room. The image of Daphne's smug face burnt into her mind. Then Sabrina thought of him. He was gross and smelly and disgusting but he definitely had a sweet side. Aaaaaaaaah! This is Puck we're about here Sabrina. Oh well, she thought. She'd just avoid him until all this died down. Yeah that's the solution, she thought. Then Sabrina lay down and promptly fell asleep.**

**Sooooooooooo, what do you think?????? My first story so I like it but I really want to know what you think so why don't you press that pretty little button at the bottom of the screen???? Constructive criticism is welcome.**

*****Grimmgirl667*** **


End file.
